<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fox by izzybelledot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897406">Little Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot'>izzybelledot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5undy - Freeform, Banter, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Flirting, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered 5up, Forehead Touching, Fox Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Sex, No Smut, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, cogchamp, cuz i said so, i saw the shapeshifter fundy tag and got ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haha- happy little gay fox.</p>
<p> :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so small,” 5up cooed. “Little fox!”</p>
<p>Fundy wished he could roll his eyes in his fox form because despite his best effort it hadn’t worked. He wasn’t going to shift back either, he was much too comfortable.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been in fox form very much before coming to Cogchamp- it wasn’t strong enough to withstand most attacks after all. And between Sapnap’s tendency to kill pets, and the long transformation period- it was just too risky.  There was too high of a chance that someone would kill him, or that they’d try to leash him. (That had been awkward)</p>
<p>But being in fox form was relaxing, it somehow made all his problems feel so much smaller. Wilbur had teased him that all his emotions couldn’t fit in such a small form, which wasn't true of course. He turned into a fox when Wilbur died, and it did absolutely nothing to slow the waves of crushing grief and regret.</p>
<p>But otherwise, it helped.</p>
<p>“My little fox,” 5up mused, fingers scratching around his head pleasantly. “I love you, my little fox.”</p>
<p>Fundy nuzzled his head farther into 5up’s arms almost instinctively. 5up gave Fundy a similar feeling- a feeling of safety and warmth. It had taken him a long time to find him, and more time after that to grow comfortable enough with each other to let their walls down. Fundy wouldn’t have traded it for the world.</p>
<p>“It’s so interesting to watch you like this,” 5up spoke. His smile was fond, gently petting his fur and tucking the blanket closer to his side. “Your ears and tail show your emotions almost as well as you normally do. It does make me wonder if I’d know you were you like this- if I didn’t already know it was you anyways.”</p>
<p>Fundy let a little rumble out, happy to hear 5up’s responding giggle. It might be fun to try that out one day- but he would be too afraid of being hurt by his boyfriend to do that just yet. Not because he thought 5up would ever try to hurt him, but because the vulnerability of being so small was already taxing enough.</p>
<p>He couldn’t say that it didn't have its perks though.</p>
<p>5up hummed under his breath as he continued to pet him, only occasionally audible enough to really hear. Fundy let himself relax into the feeling, mind blissfully blank. He had gotten better at processing his thoughts and emotions since he had come to Cogchamp, but it was nice to forget it for a moment. To just <em> exist. </em></p>
<p>Tomorrow he’d work until his fingers were sore and his throat was aching- but it wouldn’t be a panicked necessity. It wouldn’t be in preparation for a war, it would be him creating. He liked creating things, figuring out how to make machines and different farms work. It was nice to create after all the wars and destruction.</p>
<p>Nice to build a home that hopefully wouldn’t go up in smoke and ashes.</p>
<p>Eventually, his skin began to feel tight, and he knew he was tiring. He hadn’t been able to shift for as long as he used to due to neglecting to do so for a while. He’d already lasted longer than last time, and he didn’t want to strain himself. He focused on his human form (or his mostly human form anyway) as he worked on shifting back. </p>
<p>Needless to say, he startled 5up when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of a human in his lap. 5up chuckled, but Fundy could see he was flustered. He didn’t mention it aside from a little knowing look. He leaned forward to pepper kisses across 5up’s face while he recovered. </p>
<p>“A little warning would have been nice,” He protested. Funny wasn’t fooled, of course, 5up’s little giggle at the end was telling enough. </p>
<p>“But you looked so cute when you were surprised!”</p>
<p>“Fundy,” 5up gasped. “Are you saying I don’t look cute otherwise?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely fucking not.”</p>
<p>5up just laughed, pressing his forehead to Funny’s for a moment before leaning back. Fundy leaned forward quickly to rub their noses together before sliding to sit next to 5up and stretch his arm over his shoulder. It’s nice; the rain is falling against the window and there was a soda stain on the table he forgot to wipe up. His shoes are has-hardly strewn across the doorway caked in mud, and the jukebox is playing some song he doesn’t recognize. </p>
<p>5up always teased him for never remembering the names of songs, but Fundy thought it was nicer to watch 5up’s contemplative look when he chose different tracks rather than remember what the names of them were. He knew 5up would convert him one day, but neither of them were in any hurry.</p>
<p>This was his forever.</p>
<p>He looked over at 5up again, pulling closer and peppering little kisses to his forehead. “You’re so small, 5up! My cute little radish!”</p>
<p>5up groaned, trying to escape despite the little giggles tumbling out. It only spurred Fundy on, nuzzling his nose against his pulse point and attacking 5up. “I love you little radish-“</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay,” 5up protested, face bright red and gasping for breath through his laughter. “Enough!”</p>
<p>Fundy relented, smiling giddily against 5up as he settled. 5up let out a small sigh as he let go of the tension in his form. “You idiot.”</p>
<p>“Your idiot,” Fundy corrected him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My idiot,” 5up agreed. “My little fox.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>